Rewrite ${(5^{-8})(5^{-10})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (5^{-8})(5^{-10}) = 5^{-8-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-8})(5^{-10})} = 5^{-18}} $